


Déjà vu: Outlanders

by SkyDv8501



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDv8501/pseuds/SkyDv8501
Summary: Clarke finds out she’s a clone from a distant planet called Aphylon. She was on earth with Lexa for an important mission, now that the mission has failed what will be done. Come along as Clarke fights for not only her future but Lexa’s as well! Read through this fiction that takes you to another universe were Clarke and Lexa get their happy ending.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

What if I told you I can make it so you get your second chance? Will you take this opportunity , will you let go of all your hesitations and allow something other then what you can control to take over? 

Clarke all you have to do is give me your hand. Place your hand in mine, I can make it stop. You don’t have much time left decide, die here and the loop ends or live and continue your story......and hers. 

Clarke looks up to the stars, there are a plethora of them tonight. They are magnificent, she recalls how different they appear on the ground versus the sky. She wonders how different they’d appear from six feet under but the idea quickly fades. The cries of distant warriors led here to slaughter can be heard from her position on the ground. Soon she would be found, soon she would die. Her mind was already made up but parting this world even as it seemingly burns around her is harder then she’d imagined.

“They’re approaching time to decide.” Is said.

Clarke exhaled slowly looking the entity over and saying. “ Oso gonplei nou ste odon.” (Our fight isn’t over) it smiled and suddenly there was nothing but bright white everywhere. Clarke tried to open her eyes but the increasing light made her slam her eyes shut and use her hands to shield some of the light. Then she was falling, Clarke began to scream and flail trying desperately to grab hold of anything to stop her plummet. 

As quickly as the light and terrifying fall came on is as quickly as it all stopped. 

Clarke’s eyes stayed firmly closed, so much so there were fine wrinkles all along the orbits of her eyes.She breathed heavy and never felt as she has felt now. It’s as if she’s completely weightless, which only unsettles her more. Clarke try’s to lift her hand away from her body and is unable, she tries moving her leg and is unable. The wrinkles around her eyes begin to smooth out as she attempts to open her eyes. As Clarke’s eyes open and adjust to no light she looks around to find anything that could explain where she is and what’s happening. 

“Hello” Clarke says quietly, almost a whisper really. 

Clarke receives no reply, only quiet surrounds her. She is definitely on solid ground now, only she still cannot move. Clarke attempts to move her limbs which she quickly realizes is impossible. She is able to move her head so she looks around hoping this is just a product of her subconscious and currently she’s being slaughtered in the Forrest. 

“ Okay, probably not the most helpful thought I’ve had” Clarke whispers to herself. 

Clarke’s eyes are starting to fill with moisture. “ Pull yourself together, we’ve been through worse.” She says to herself again. 

Clarke tried a few more times with all the strength she has to move a limb, but nothing but frustration and fear are produced. She opens her mouth to scream when a light comes on in the left hand corner of what she now sees is a small room. 

The light is illuminating a chair and there is a computer (at least she thinks that’s what it is) to the right of it. She waits for something to happen yet no one comes. 

Clarke waits, and waits, still nothing happens to change her situation. She is beginning to get angry, and if you know anything about Clarke know this Clarke is at her deadliest when she’s angry. 

Just as she’s at her breaking point and is about to yell at whomever or whatever is holding her here. A sound is made and is coming from behind her, she attempts to turn her head towards the sound but she needs the rest of her body to cooperate. Seeing as it won’t turning her head to see behind her is improbable. 

“State your name for the record.” A male voice stated. 

Clarke’s face showed every bit of her confusion and anger. “ Where am I ?” She demands. 

“ State your name for the record.” He again asks, seemingly unfazed by her reaction. 

Clarke huffs blowing some hair that had fallen in her face away in the process. She is angry, fed-up, and scared. Her choices are limited, actually non-existent at this point so she decides her best choice is to play along.....for now. 

“Clarke Griffin, now tell me where am I?” She demands.

The figure behind her moves, he walks over to the chair takes his suit jacket off. He then places it over the back of the chair, never taking his eyes off Clarke. The man then begins rolling his dress shirts sleeves up his muscular arms. Clarke watched all this with a quite curiosity, she noticed his eyes, they sparkled. 

They literally sparkled in the light, as if they were diamonds or made of glass. There was also no denying the fact that he intimidates her, everything about him was designed to intimidate. His stare, build, and general demeanor are all intimidating. 

The man sat in the chair after rolling his sleeves, turning the chair towards the computer like device. He started typing, then he put both hands in the air directly in front of himself and when he spread his hands apart the screen image grew in size. The mysterious male continued his fast pace typing and every few minutes he’d tap the screen and move the unusual symbols around that appeared on the screen. 

“Who are you?” Clarke asked. 

Silence. 

“Where am I?” She asks again. 

Still silence. 

“Look at me!” Clarke yelled.

The man stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Clarke. He tilted his head and looked at Clarke contemplating his next move. This was taking too long for Clarke’s liking she wanted, needed answers now. 

“Where. Am. I.” Clarke seethed. 

The man stood and walked, more like stalked over to Clarke. He stopped inches from Clarke’s face making it possible to feel the warmth from his breath on her skin. He moved his head slowly to be close to her right ear and whispered “Your fight hasn’t faded.”

The first thing Clarke noticed was the hostility in his voice .The other was his voice, it sounded unearthly. Like nothing she’s ever heard of, Clarke is confused as to how she even understood him. None the less her anger was still ever present, she was not about to cower to him.

Clarke rears her head back and swings it forward at the same time the man was moving away from her ear. Connecting with his nose making a nauseating cracking sound fill the room. She waited for retribution, verbal bashing, pain anything but what she received. Silence, Clarke was met with silence. The man just stood there staring and what Clarke saw made so much more noise than any words could. He was seething, as blood poured from his nose he stepped back and tightened his fists. Clarke shut her eyes waiting for the hit, but again she was caught off guard as nothing occurred. 

Clarke slowly opened her right eye followed by the left when she became aware of the fact that she was now alone. 

“You still hate authority.” Clarke’s eyes widen at the voice coming from behind her. She knows that voice, she’s heard it every night since watching her take a last breath.

Clarke is hesitant to turn her head for a better look, she’s not sure her resolve would hold and right now she was mad, confused, and needed answers which would only happen if she stood her ground.

“Your not her.” Clarke grits out between her clenched teeth. 

“Why so certain?” The familiar voice asks.

Clarke doesn’t hesitate this time and turns her head to the side. “ She’d never allow this.” She spit with venom.

“You are sure of this?” The voice so close to that of the woman who stole the heart she once had asks. 

Clarke contemplates her words, choosing to answer carefully as she was aware that whatever was going on, information is being sought as well. When posed the question she doesn’t really know if Lexa would allow her suffering. She hadn’t really known her that long and what she did know left her with doubts. After all Lexa broke her word to Clarke at Mount Weather abandoning her, not knowing if she’d live or die. So saying that she’d allow any of this is not that far fetched, but this is cruel and Lexa was many things cruel was not one. 

So Clarke answered as truthful as she could, saying what she knew to be true. She was betting her life on it knowing that historically situations as hers, being held against your will and utterly alone, don’t end well. She bet that the truth would be what gets answers, what saves her.

“ She loved me.....as I loved her.” Clarke said as she held her head high ready for what’s to come.

Suddenly a door she hadn’t noticed, curiously, unlocked. It was a large gray metal door one that looked familiar to Clarke. Before she could put much thought to it her body dropped a few inches, causing her to hit the floor in a heap not expecting it.

Clarke got her feet underneath her before sliding her hands under her chest heaving her body upright. She turned around inspecting the room she was in for a minute. She took a hesitant step forward, then another, looking for any possible traps. When it seemed as though no attack was coming she quickened her steps, stopping only when she reached the door. 

Clarke opened the large steel gray door hoping to find answers. When the door was fully opened and her vision clear she gazed upon a face never forgotten. 

“ Dad.” Clarke questions. 

Jake lifts one arm offering his hand to Clarke. He smiles and nods in the affirmation, Clarke feels her body responding. It betrays her, she feels the pull but knows better to give in to it. 

“Try again....how bout mom next!” Clarke yells out into the hallway that looked like a perfect replica of the one in her families quarters aboard the Ark. 

Her father smiles sadly and fades away the same as her surroundings leaving her in all white. Clarke looks around wildly trying to get a bearing, harder then thought when everything looks the same. Clarke let’s put a primal scream falling to her knees, when will the constant pain end she wonders. Since falling to the ground she has been fighting for everything, not once stopping. It’s been an exhausting struggle to just stay alive, to just be one more day, and now when she thought death would bring peace she finds agony. 

“She is proven” a booming voice could be heard. 

Clarke lowers her hands from her tear soaked face, looking at nothing in particular since there is nothing. 

“Show yourself” Clarke commands.

After a beat Clarke stands and yells with all she has left “ Fuck You!” 

A sound catches Clarke’s attention she turns looking into the space for anything. Again there’s a noise, turning Clarke in the opposite direction. Her heart rate becomes rapid, she senses the change before it comes. 

Before she has a chance to act on her feelings a gust of wind surrounds her transporting Clarke to a stunning field of wildflowers. Clarke is in awe it reminds her of a painting she saw in one of the books in Polis. There were more colors than Clarke knew existed, she wanted to paint this, she wanted to feel this peaceful always.

“You can if that’s your choice.” A voice that Clarke does not recognize as familiar.

Before turning to the voice Clarke asks.“ what choice do I have?” She then turns and sees a woman who appears to be in her 50’s. She is dressed in an all white tunic, with long jet black hair that seemed to float with the light breeze. Her skin is a healthy sun kissed shade and her smile was the first thing Clarke notices, it screams authenticity. 

“ Everything has a choice, even the flowers among us choose life over death.” The woman says gently. 

“ What are my choices?”Clarke wonders out loud, is Clarke talking about now she questions. 

“ You can move on or you can, repeat.” The strange woman recites. 

Clarke is getting tired of all this and is need of answers now. “ Enough with the cryptic talk, answers NOW!” She demands.

The woman in white smiles softly “Always my favorite, your spirit is strong, so not unlike hers.” She speaks. 

“ Unlike who?” Clarke asks, with growing investment in this conversation. 

“Your other half, the piece of you that has been missing.” Is said as if it’s common knowledge by the woman in white. 

Clarke looks at her incredulously then asks “Where am I ?” 

“ We are in a space that is comforting to you.” She answers truthfully.

“Why?” Clarke wants to know. 

“We find it’s beneficial to calming the nerves.” The stranger admits.

Clarke’s mouth falls in a lopsided grin at the truthful statement. “Why am I here?” 

“ You have ended a cycle, you must now choose, begin again or move on.” The woman says.

“ Please, I’m begging you, please just tell me what’s going on?” Clarke pleads, feeling very much overwhelmed by it all. 

The woman smiles softly and says. “ I see the shift has not been kind to you this cycle.” 

Clarke just stares still not knowing what is taking place. “Clarke you have died.” 

The woman in white says bluntly. 

Clarke takes in a breathe and tries to calm her nerves. “Is this Hell?” 

The woman chuckles at this, of course Clarke would assume she’s in hell. “No it is not, we are in a moment.” She says.

“ A moment?” Clarke questions.

“ Yes, time works differently here. Look, you’ll see.” The woman spins her hands and a tire size portal opens in front of her. 

Clarke is speechless, although she shouldn’t be at this point. Clarke could see clear as day the chaos on the ground she was on a moment ago. The thing is though it all seemed to be going in fast motion. Every image, images of grounders attacking, Skaikru shooting, people of all clans dying were moving at lightning speed. Clarke could still see every move, hear every cry, and feel everyone’s pain. Clarke falls to her knees and cries as a rolling wave of death, destruction, and finality roll over the world in form of a nuclear fallout. The images still and soon nothing is left just ash and fire. 

“ What was that....that wasn’t real.” Clarke questions from her knelt position. 

The woman collapses the circle and kneels down to be face to face with Clarke. She makes sure to make complete eye contact with Clarke, before uttering her next words. “Still always needing to be someone’s hero.” 

Clarke looks at her incredulously, “ Fuck You!” Clarke seethes. 

The woman smiles, warmly as if she has been here before. “ You will never be whole if you are unwilling to see.” 

“ Well then enlighten me, because the way I SEE it you and this whole fucked up situation can go FLOAT yourselves!” Clarke spits with all her anger. 

The woman smiles once more but this time the smile doesn’t really meet her eyes, it’s a ghost of a smile. Clarke felt as though she hit a nerve, if this thing had any. She decides to continue on maybe if she pushes the right buttons answers that aren’t in the form of riddles will be given. 

“ I’m done with all of this...this, complete and utter waste of time! What do you fucking want?!” Clarke yelled in the woman’s face, causing the hairs around her face to flutter. 

The woman stood and held her hand out for Clarke to take. There was what felt like a good five minutes before Clarke relented and took the hand offered. When she stood she expected to have her hand released but instead the grip that held them together grew stronger. Clarke looked on in confusion as the woman spoke softly, “I take no pleasure in this.” 

“In wh......” Clarke’s words were left in her throat as the two women began to fall, the colorful scene dissolving into one of images through time. The images are moving at a rate too fast for the human eye to focus on, but Clarke could feel what she wasn’t seeing, her entire life going by on some fucked up kaleidoscope. 

Clarke feels the woman letting go of her hand, before she has a chance to act, she’s falling alone. She can see a light from beneath her and it’s getting closer, she prepares for the impact. 

Clarke has her eyes shut expecting blinding pain at any moment, instead she feels her feet touch the ground softly. Her eyes open and she sees that she landed in a white room again this time there are screens all over the left wall. A door on the right and two men standing shoulder to shoulder on the front wall. They were dressed in tailored suits with matching crimson ties, their eyes covered by pitch black shades. Neither acknowledges her, she take a tentative step only to be stopped by the woman in white who places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. When did she get here Clarke thought, she was feeling extremely dizzy. 

“Give yourself time, you will once again become adjusted.” The strange woman says.

She flicks her hand up by her waist and the two men move apart revealing a glass and steel box taller then Clarke, it was frosted over so seeing its contents was difficult. 

“Look.” The woman says as she points to the tall skinny metal box. 

Clarke looks at her then at the box, back at her until she felt the courage to look. She takes cautious steps forward until she is close enough to reach out, when she is Clarke lifts her hand. She swipes gently across the glass wiping the frost away revealing its contents. Clarke gasps throwing her hands to her mouth, shaking her head no. 

“Wh...why....I..I don’t understand.” Clarke stutters out. 

Before Clarke, in the cold steels and glass frosted over coffin was, Clarke! Clarke stumbled back a few steps shaking her head, her vision becoming cloudy from the moisture that built. Before she had a complete breakdown a hand was placed on her shoulder as she turned her head to see, Clarke came face to face with, herself. A much older, yet still recognizable Clarke Griffin stood before her, she emitted power and grace just by looking at you. Clarke was beginning to have a panic attack she backed away from the mirror image before her. 

“ Clarke, calm yourself. We will explain everything but first I have some questions.” The older Clarke said.

Younger Clarke can feel her breathing becoming labored and her vision was fading. She understood the question but her body was incapable of answering at the moment. “ Clarke look at me.” Older Clarke says.

Young Clarke could feel the room swallowing her in darkness as she began to fall. Her last thought was this better be a nightmare as she saw the dead walking.

Clarke’s eyes began to roll to the back of her head and her legs had become wobbly. The older Clarke notices the signs of syncope in young Clarke and immediately threw her hand out in front of her body catching Clarke in some type of energy, before she fell. 

There Clarke stayed suspended in the air, her body seemingly floating. The older Clarke had a look of annoyance on her face at this development. 

“ Why, for the love of Supreme being, are they always so skiddish? I mean come on Emerson! Fix this shit, she’s no closer to my image then you are. Every lightage they get worse we need to find the last vessel’s, now!” The older Clarke all but yelled at the cowering Emerson. 

Emerson began to stutter his response. “ I..I am s..s..sorry Highness, b..but..” 

“ For all that is holy.” Older Clarke huffed our in a whisper. 

“Emerson center yourself.....you good now?” She asked, Emerson shook his head in the positive. 

“The dark matter we have left is....dying.” Emerson states, effectively silencing the older Clarke.She turns her head and looks upon the clone in the cryo chamber, her face showing every ounce of the distain she felt for it. 

The woman in white cleared her throat after what felt like an appropriate amount of time for the other woman to stew.“Excuse me Highness, but your mother awaits you in the council meeting.” 

The older Clarke or Highness as she is often referred to as, turned and walked to a door that opened as she closed in. Just as she was about to cross the threshold she turns waves her hand to the right and walks away. Simultaneously with Highness waving Clarke began to fall from the invisible hold she was in. Emerson moves to catch her free fall but he was not agile enough. 

Clarke can feel her consciousness coming in slowly like a play opening it’s curtains at showtime. The first thing she notices is a sound, almost as if the sounds were underwater. The muffled and mutated words were becoming clearer as was her vision. Two figures stood on either side, there were mechanical devices that were about waist high all around the room. Wires and circuits littered the walls, different color light boards could be seen as well. She moved her right hand slowly testing its freedom, sure enough her hand was attached to the handrail by what appeared to be handcuffs. 

It struck Clarke then how everything here even the people are almost normal but something is off, wether it be by appearance or sound. Before she could put more thought in it she heard what sounded as a automatic door opening. She kept her eyes closed to look as though she was asleep hoping the previous figures hadn’t noticed her return to consciousness. 

“I’m here upon request of the Enlightened, what’s her condition?” A male voice commanded with great authority.

A female voice quivered in response.“She is stable, we expect her to wake sh..” 

Clarke sneezed, her eyes flying open and hair flying forward. Fuck, shit, well done asshole, all the things that ran through Clarke’s mind at that moment. 

“Ah, she has come through as expected.” A second male the more skiddish of the two states. 

Clarke puts her head back and shakes the hair from her face. She stares at a man that could only be described as tall dark and handsome. He walks to the bed and stops at her feet, he is dressed in blacks and grays. The fabric of his upper half clings to spots on his torso, the rest covered in a long overcoat with the collar popped.She heard him clear his throat and she realized she was staring.

“Roan.” Clarke states.

“Very good you remember.” He says with a grin.

“ Remember what, hmm? Please tell me cause I’m fucking confused! So please no more mind fucks! What is happening to me?!” Clarke pleads the last part. 

Roan looks contemplative, he moves to the side of the bed dragging a chair the short way with him. 

“Shall I start at the beginning?” He asks.

“Generally.” Clarke says sarcastically. 

He grins missing this side of his friend, not seeing it for some time now.“ You are a clone.” He said matter of factly.

Clarke stared and felt her heart speed up which she thought funny, because that couldn’t be true...right? “Why are you doing this?” Clarke speaks softly, not trusting her voice. 

“Clarke I need you to use that big brain of yours, use it to think about all I’m saying.” Roan state’s calmly. 

Clarke knows that he’s right how could she not after all that she experienced today. But how, I mean how? It literally made no sense, this wasn’t possible.For now she had to open her mind to the possibility though, it’s her only way to answers. 

“ Say I believe you, what then?” Clarke asks.

“ Then we both get the answers we desire.” Roan says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Universe so keep in mind things will be a little different from the show or book. Thank you for reading!

** Chapter 2  **

“How bout we start with taking off the restraints?!” Clarke asks. 

Roan nods and one of the doctors presses some buttons on a tablet and the restraints release. “Thank you.” Clarke says hesitantly, not sure if she should be thankful for anything right now. 

“Sorry with your lack of memory and....history, we took some precautions.” Roam says while nodding his head in the direction of the former restraints.

“What’s going on.” Clarke says calmly. 

“ Everything that you remember, or think you know is manufactured.” Roan answers. 

Seeing that Clarke was waiting for further explanation he continued. “ Clarke you are a clone...but the problem is when you left, you knew all that.” He explains.

Clarke stares at him not sure if she wanted to laugh, cry, or hit him. “ Clarke.” Roan questions.

Clarke clears her throat suddenly feeling as though it had become tight. She looked at Roan, truly looked at the man. He was sporting a slick backed hairstyle, and had a clean shaven face. He looked clean, and rested so unlike anyone on the ground, living was such a struggle. She then looked around at her surroundings, even in the sky they never had such technology. The facts were filling her with indescribable feelings, how could they never been felt by her. She had to own the truth though she has seen and heard much today, all of which has been very convincing. 

“Say I believe you, what then.” Clarke asks unwilling to let Roan or anyone know how scared and filled with trepidation she was.

“Then we find out what you learned on your mission, what intel was gathered. You were on a very important mission, you were to get in and out before the memory loss occurred, but it’s progression seems too great.” Roan explains.

“Sooo from what I’m hearing...(big inhale). I, Clarke Griffin, am a clone. I was on some kinda mission and I suffer from memory loss.” Clarke says bitterly.

Roans silence told her she was right and that her attitude bothered him. “ Go on.” Clarke says angrily.

“Let’s get into then.” Roan says.

As Roan sits beside her Clarke says “ Let’s.”

“We are a race of beings on a planet called Aphylon (A-phy-lon ) and we are dying. We travel to other universes and the dimensions within. We do this to collect technologies, advance in science, medical breakthroughs and anything else that can provide a planet for us to thrive. We use clones, like yourself, to travel to these places to gather all these advances.Travel is made possible by something called dark matter. It is found in vessels deep within black holes. Harvesting these vessels are extremely dangerous and was banned by the council as more and more teams were not making it back. The council believed we could still flourish with what we have. They never saw an end only a future they wished for, turning a blind eye to signs of the planets decay. By the time they were finally ready to acknowledge our plight it had become to late. Our only hope is to find another planet capable of providing habitable land for our people. There are five known vessels left, each member of the council had in their possession one. There were 10 members of council, five have already been killed.”

“Who’s killing them?” Clarke asks.

“There are rebels, they believe we should take another planet know rather then hope to find another inhabitable planet later. They call themselves the Outlanders, their leader a woman named Ontari.” Roam answered. 

“Before we go on, there’s something I’m confused of. Why were you, Ontari, and....Emerson there?” Clarke asks. 

Roan looked back confused then looked to one of the doctors for answers. The male doctor looked at his tablet. “I’m seeing some corruption to the data transfer at implantation.” He says not looking up. 

“ What’s that mean?” Clarke sits up a bit. 

“ It means that someone altered the personality profile and memories of this clone.” The doctor answers looking only at Roan. 

Roan stands rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “ We have to inform the highness.” He says to the doctor. 

“ I’ll summon her.” He says as he scurried away leaving Just the other doctor who looked like he wanted to run as well. Roan nodded towards the door saying “Leave” 

After the second doctor scurried as well Roan returned his attention to Clarke. “ You say you Ontari, Emerson, and Myself were there, but that’s impossible as their clones were not released and their primes were here?” Roan says.

“I’m not sure what a prime is but you were there Roan, just as your asking me to trust what your saying you need to trust my words now!” Clarke pleads. 

Roan looked over to a plate on the wall covered in never before seen symbols surrounded by a blue hue. He takes a deep breath, then says. “We must have a traitor among us.“ 

“Who and why?” Clarke asks now fully sitting up feeling stronger.

Roan looks back at Clarke. “ There are many possibilities Clarke, we are dying and people are scared. As for why, they could have been trying to slow you down.” 

“Why slow me down wasn’t I there just to gather intel?” Clarke asked.

“Initially.” Roan stated. 

“But?” Clarke says implying he should continue. 

“We learned the location of one vessel was on Earth. We can travel great distances by using the dark matter as a sorta, gasoline in our ships. But we can not see through time or communicate it’s too vast and are tech is not to what it needs to be. So...Lexa decided she would travel to not only warn you but to secure the vessel.” Roan continued. 

“Prime or clone?” Clarke asked quietly momentarily forgetting the shit storm it sounds they’re in. Just wanting to know Lexa’s okay

Roan smiles gently knowing the bond Clarke shares with Lexa. “ Clone.”

“Where’s the prime Lexa?” Clarke asks with furrowed brow. 

“She was kidnapped, a nightfall before you got here.” Roan says

“Who took her?” Clarke asks as her heart speeds frantically in her chest.

“The outlanders, they want us to hand over the planet, relinquish power and authority.” Roan explains. 

Just then the Highness walked in by herself again, storming over to Clarke’s bed. “ I’m here now talk.” 

Clarke sits there staring at herself, talking and breathing in front of her. She slightly shakes her head trying to focus. “ She says she was there with Emerson, Ontari and myself.” Roan says. 

“ How’d they get to her?” Highness (older Clarke) asks already putting together that someone had to altered the download for her to have that experience.

“There is a traitor in our midst highness.” Roan answers. 

“We need to download your memories so we can see if there’s anything useful.” Highness said to Clarke. 

“It would help to have some context.” Clarke deadpans.

Highness smiles and says.” Yes it would, but life is funny like that.” 

Clarke smiles back, then asked. “What will you do with me after?” Clarke questions suddenly very aware that if she’s indeed a clone there’s no need for her. 

“ Usually Clones are left on the planet they were assigned, to live out their cycles in peace, hopefully.” Highness answers. 

“Usually?” Clarke wonders.

“We’ve only had a few clones that requested to be reassigned.” Highness answers calmly.

“Until we come up with a solution you will be my guest. My guards will be outside your door please do not go anywhere with out them. We don’t know who to trust, until we do you need to be kept safe. I will have you picked up tomorrow and brought to me.” Highness states.

Clarke nods understanding that she has no choice in where she goes. “How long?” She asks Highness.

Highness looks confused.” How long since you slept?” Clarke asked seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

“I’ll sleep when she returns.” Highness speaks softly.

There was a moment of quiet before highness asked “ The clone on Earth was she..” highness began to ask. 

“Perfect yes!” Clarke says with a smile. “ she was the love of my life.” Clarke finishes.

Highness has a sad smile on her face thinking of the love between her and Lexa when the word hit her. “ Was?” She questioned.

Clarke looked down to the hands in her lap before returning highness gaze saying “ She was killed, I tried to save her, I loved her and she was killed in front of me.” 

Highness wrapped her arms around herself trying to find some comfort. She looked away for a second, Clarke knew she was trying to compose herself. She looked back and asked. “How?” 

“ A man she trusted, her advisor, shot her with a gun while trying to shoot me. His name was Titus.” Clarke answered.

Highness eyes went wide “ Wait Titus, bald head tall and kinda a jerk.” She asked hurriedly.

“Yes.” Clarke drawled out. 

Highness looked to Roan. “ Tell the doctors to run scans for memories of anyone with a registered clone.” She barked.

“ Yes Highness!” He said as he hurried out of the room.

“What are you thinking?” Clarke asks.

“I’m thinking we need to introduce you to a few people.” Highness answers.

“Such as?” Clarke asks

“ Anyone who could have a reason.”Highness answers.

Clarke was in bed laying down after Highness left she was alone and going over everything that she was shown and told today. She thinks about seeing Emerson standing there demure and slinking away from authority, so unlike the Emerson she hated and killed. Then there’s Roan he looked like he was an extra in the matrix, but seemed empathetic. Different from the grungy and hardened soul she met on the gro...earth. Lastly she thought about her or Highness as she was called. She could see the fear in her eyes, the feral need to find what has been taken from her was very present. After all she knew her, she was her. Clarke had a choice to make, let this play out and see where it takes her. Or she could run, find her way back.

As soon as the thought to run entered her mind it left. If there is even a chance that she could possibly, maybe get Lexa back she had to take it. She fell asleep thinking of nothing but reuniting with Lexa.

“Hey sleeping beauty!” That’s what startled Clarke from sleep.

Clarke bolted upright on guard, seeing only a smirking brunette at the foot of her bed. “Ugh Raven what’s the matter with you, go floa.....” Clarke yells but stops when realization of who was standing in front of her.

Raven giggled. “ No hallucination.” 

“ You’re here, why do people I know keep popping up?!” Clarke said as she exhaled and fell back on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm. 

“Yeah well we are working on that. We think someone planted a virus during the download of Highnesses memories. I’ve been working all night trying to find it, and fortunately for you I’m the best! “ Raven finished with a toothy grin. 

“ And.” Clarke said as she tested sitting up and dangling her legs off the side off the bed.

“And, we extracted the virus and all I have to do is a reset. There is a problem though... we can’t get memory access. The virus obliterated the memory cortex, and it’s not possible to download a second time on the same clone.” Raven explained.

“Where you there, on earth?” Clarke asks 

“Nope I’m more of a techy, enginerical, genius, so I stay back a lot.” Raven answered.

Clarke turned her head toward Raven and asked.” Then why do I vividly remember you falling to your knees in grief over Finn?” 

“I don’t know why or who Finn is but whoever made the virus designed it to implant holograms of certain individuals from here on Aphylon. It’s as though they tried to leave breadcrumbs, curious.” Raven answered.

Clarke thought over what she was just told and it was plausible. “ What now?”

“Now we get you dressed and down to the waiting car. Then we meet Highness at her home were you’ll probably be interrogated by Octavia. Was she there, Octavia?” 

“Yes, and please elaborate on the interrogation part.” Clarke asked.

Raven laughed as she went to a bag on the floor. She picked it up and threw it on the bed beside Clarke. “Get dressed Clarke, busy day after all.” 

Raven walked out of the room with a wave. Clarke was left speechless, Octavia was going through some shit at the end. Clarke just hoped this version of Octavia was more agreeable. 

Clarke got dressed after a quick shower. She currently stands in front of a mirror looking over herself. Clarke’s hair was shoulder length, her makeup light. Her attire was a long white over coat with a popped collar, a white and gray thin scarf. Under the coat a black vest with an almost opaque white shirt showing the silhouette of her black bra. The shirt goes just past the waist line. She has on black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She liked how she looked, different but welcomed. 

There was a knock on the door. “ Ready princess?” Raven asked. 

“Yes, let’s get this over!” Clarke said as she walked past Raven who was standing in the doorway. 

“Excellent!” Raven says as she follows Clarke out, hoping that she can help them find Lexa. If not she feared her friend would never recover.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was floored by what she was seeing. Everything was as nothing she remotely had seen, and she lived in space. The technological advances of this planet floored her. Even the car she currently rode in, if it could even be considered one,resembled nothing she could even imagine. As the vehicle sped through streets it never made contact with the surface. In fact they were probably a good ten feet off the ground. Raven could see the wonder in her face, every time a new color or shape was seen Clarke would become astonished at the sight. 

“ So you really don’t remember anything, like nothing?” Raven asked. 

Clarke looked away from the window and into Ravens eyes. There were two men wearing suits in the front of the vehicle. She kept her voice low as to keep anything she said private. “I remember you, but not like this.” 

Raven smiles comfortingly knowing that this must be extremely hard on the woman. Before she could ask anymore Clarke turned back to the window in awe. Raven took this as her cue to try and help calm Clarke’s nerves. 

“That building right there.” Raven states as she gestures to a huge building looked to be made out of nothing but thick glass. “That’s where we are going.” 

“That’s the Highnesses home?” Clarke asked. 

“That’s Po...” Raven began but was interrupted.

“...lis” Clarke finished.

Raven looked with furrowed brow, not knowing if she could trust what Clarke says. She takes a chance though knowing that the clones are created to be as their prime. So this clone had to have some of Highnesses attributes. 

“How did...” Raven began only to be interrupted again. 

“On Earth Lexa lived in Polis.” Clarke stated sadly.

“Same places, same people, strange. You will be asked this again but there’s nothing that screams to you now that could explain any of this?” Raven questions. 

Clarke thought but how was she to know what was odd, she had no idea what to look for. “Until about an hour ago I thought we were alone, and I only read about time travelers in books. Now I’m sitting in a floating....” Raven interrupted.

“Hovering.” Raven states flatly.

“What?” Clarke asks confused.

“The vehicle is hovering not floating. Floating would just be dumb, an engineering headache.” Raven said with a snicker. 

Clarke just stared and blinked a few times before continuing. “ Uhm okay, well now I’m in a hovering vehicle with you, the last I knew you were dead.” 

“How, how did I die?” Raven asks.

Clarke turns her head to look out the window again. “There was an attack on Skaikru Shortly after Lexa’s death, you didn’t make it. But you saved 10 children before blowing up a grounder militia and yourself.” A lone tear escapes Clarke’s eye.

“Wow...I was a badass ha?” Raven says with glee. 

This makes Clark smile. “ Yeah Raven, yeah you were.” She speaks as the tear falls from her cheek. 

Raven senses the other woman’s sadness. Something else was present, something she’s seen in her friend at times. A deep exhaustion that comes with bearing the weight of a planet on your shoulders. Before she could make anything of it the vehicle slowed. It lowered from its position high up, to stop in front of the entrance to Polis. The tower of a building was obviously the crown jewel of this civilization. 

Clarke exited the vehicle after a man in a suit opened the door for her. Raven soon joined her stopping on her right side. “Ready?” Raven asks.

“I get the feeling it doesn’t matter.” Clarke deadpans. 

“We all have a choice here...even clones Clarke!” Raven answers as she puts her hand out in front of her silently asking Clarke to choose walking. 

Clarke looked suspiciously at the brunette.She took a deep breath looking to the ground then at Raven, eyes squinting slightly from the Suns, there are three. Clarke needed answers so her best bet would be to follow Raven. 

“Lead the way.” Clarke says. 

Raven smiles and begins to walk towards two huge doors. The doors were the entrance to Polis, what made this whole process more intimidating is they both opened as soon as the pair walked closer. 

A woman in a black pencil skirt with a tight blouse stood before them, tablet in hand. The neckline of her blouse went to her chin and gave little need for imagination as to what was underneath. The fabric almost translucent with a shimmer. Her heels were not to high but there’s a respectable heel attached. Her hair dark as the depths of hell. 

She has a fake smile on her face, Clarke can’t tolerate fake right now. “Ms. Griffin, Ms. Lach .” The woman gestures towards the elevators. 

Clarke swings her head towards Raven at this information. “Lach, what happened to Reyes?” She asks as they get in the elevators. 

Raven answers. “Reyes is my given name. Lach is my wife’s.” As she looks for some recognition. 

“Wow that’s uhh , well that’s, something” Clarke stutters. 

“Is there a problem?” Raven asks not out of anger or defense, but of curiosity. 

“No, of course not! I just didn’t know you liked woman.” Clarke defended. 

“I like all people.” Raven said innocently. 

Clarke smiles at this, it seems as though this society is much more accepting then Earth had been. “Me too.” She adds. 

The elevator comes to a stop at the fiftieth floor and the woman in the skirt exits, she turns to the pair inside and says quite snidely. “I trust you to find your way Ms. Lach?” 

“Aye aye captain!” Raven says as she smiles and salutes her. 

She looks unamused and turns walking down the hall to the offices of the council members. It was a eerily quiet, aftermath of the decimation it’s gone through. “She’s amusing.” Clarke comments. 

“Yeah she’s got a very hard exterior, but inside is a genuine person who cares for Highness. She is her assistant among other things, you’d do best to get on her good side, she controls who gets Highnesses time.” Raven explains as they reach their destination floor one hundred. 

Clarke enters the home after Raven, she leads her past the Foyer into the large open concept room. There was large floor to ceiling windows surrounding the room. The floors a dark oak, furs covering a few areas. There was a tastefully vintage brown leather sofa to the left of her. To the right was the kitchen, which had a huge island in the middle. Straight ahead was a bathroom and stairs leading to the second level of the home. 

Clarke couldn’t help but also notice the extensive artwork on the walls. They were full of vivid colors and each one evoked an emotion from you. The other thing she noticed immediately was the amount of security personnel in the home. Highness was definitely well protected, but from what Clarke wonders. 

Clarke is directed to sit on the sofa, which faces two cream arm chairs with high backs. There is a large screen behind the chairs on a wall, it’s paper thin. Raven pulls out what looks like a cell phone. She types something, a small smile creeping up her face. Raven sat at the other end of the sofa leaving a gap in between. 

Just then Clarke hears her coming down the stairs. She is talking to someone, Clarke sees its Octavia. “Not now Octavia, it hasn’t even been two days!” Highness commands. 

The pair walks down the stairs coming to a stop in the living room. Clarke sits in one of the cream chairs opposite Clarke, leaving them face to face. Octavia stands by Highness with her hands behind her back and head held high. Clarke sensed Octavia was trying to project her authority, wanting to see Clarke shrink away. The complete opposite happened, Clarke sat a bit straighter, head high, and shoulders back. Presenting herself in a way that exuded confidence, and maybe trying to convince herself too. 

Highness notices the change and looks on curiously, then she looks over and up at Octavia noticing her stance. She sighed and said, “ Octavia she’s surrounded by armed men and women, sit, relax the muscles in your face and maybe breathe for fucks sake!” 

Octavia shot daggers at Clarke one more time before walking behind Clarke to the other chair. After she sat Raven gently kicked her foot eliciting a grunt from Octavia. Raven giggled at her friends antics, she knew Octavia was waiting to display why she was Highnesses head of security. 

“Clarke how are you?” Highness asks.

“Physically, great. Everything else, well that’s.... complicated.” Clarke answers. 

Highness gives a small nod in her acknowledgment of how hard this must be on the other woman. “Highness...” Clarke begins to say. 

“Please call me Griffin.” Highness asks. 

Clarke smiles “ Thank you.” 

“I know you are going through a tremendous amount of stress, I am too! Clarke time is usually of no consequence for us. We age differently, time is slower here, and we can travel at the speed of light. But this is one time that none of it matters, if we don’t figure out what and why, we are fucked!” Griffin stated. 

“I’m still not convinced that all this isn’t done fucked up mind trip and I’m still on the ground bleeding out.” Clarke says.

“Would you like me to prove how real this all is?” Octavia says as she pulls a handgun from her back and puts it on the coffee table in between them. 

“Is that a threat.” Clarke asks.

“I don’t make threats.” Octavia responds. 

“Good cause I’m in no mood for bullshit!” Clarke defends.

As Octavia and Clarke are about to stand and go to blows Griffin stands and shouts “Enough!”

This silenced the duo but does nothing to stop the glares between them. Griffin starts pacing then looks at Octavia. “ I really need you to keep your shit together! And you, you need to start talking.” The last part directed to Clarke. 

“Talk about what exactly, I don’t even know what would be helpful.” Clarke says with exhaustion in her tone. 

Griffin sighs running her hands through her hair. She sits back in the cream chair, looks at Clarke and asks. “ Did Lexa say anything about your mission, anything that seemed out of place?” 

Clarke thinks about the question, there had been so many interactions with Lexa when they were alone yet never did Lexa mention being from an alien race. “ Lexa shared everything with me, she...she gave her life for me. I would have known, she wouldn’t keep that from me.” She says with conviction. 

Griffin looks between Raven and Octavia. Clarke looks at all three women wondering what she said that resulted in the strange look on their faces. “What?” She asks.

Raven is the first to speak. “If Lexa cared and trusted you so much, she would have told you everything, right ?” She asks.

“Yes without a doubt! Lexa put her life n jeopardy because of me and her need to protect me. Why would she keep something from me that could of helped our people.” Clarke answered referring to the dark matters capabilities. 

Griffin stood and walked to what seemed like one continuous window. She stared out into the city wondering what she is seeing right now, do they even look upon the same sky? “Where are you?” She whispers to no one. 

Octavia gets up and sits in the chair in front of Clarke. “ There are ways to get information.” 

“What, you going to torture me? Raven told me that the memories I had of this place, you people, is gone. To corrupted to retrieve, so torture if that’s what gets you off. But you aren’t going to get shit, so go Float yourself you fucking unstable cunt!” Clarke yelled as her and Octavia stood toe to toe. 

“Ok, ok let’s calm down.” Raven said as she placed her body in front of Clarke’s. 

“Raven can you get what we need?” Clarke asked ignoring the fact that the two women wanted to kill. 

“Yes.” Raven replied simply.

“So can I!” Octavia said as well. 

“Raven’s way leaves Clarke her life.” Griffin states matter of factly. 

“Wait, what?” Clarke says as she spins to look at Griffin.

“Yes but not nearly as fun.” Octavia announces. 

“Clarke Raven is very talented some may say the best at what she does. I need you to trust that we will never put you in harm, but we need to attempt to capture your current memories so as to find our answers. Will you submit to this, minimally invasive process? Will you help me save an entire race, help me save her?” Griffin says as she looks at Clarke. 

Clarke liked this version of her better then the one she met in the room with the clones. She could feel the sincerity but also knew she would do anything for her people and Lexa. Clarke has done anything, she’s killed innocents, so what’s stopping Griffin from doing the same. Clarke also knew she had few options, especially with Octavia shooting daggers at the present. 

“I’ll do it.” Clarke says quickly fearing she’d loose her nerve. 

“Thank you Clarke! You know what this means so I don’t have to say. But... thank you!” Griffin says. 

“Okay let’s do this!” Raven says happily as she claps her hands together. 

“Clarke you better hope you have something useful in there.” Octavia threatens. 

“I love her too, if I know something that will bring her back, even if I’m not the one who gets to feel her love in return,I’d go to hell and back to get it!” Clarke says confidently. 

“It’s really good you have that attitude.” Raven states as she walks up to Clarke. 

Clarke looked a bit confused at Ravens words and just as she was about to ask what they meant a searing pain is felt in her upper arm on the right side. She turned to see where the pain came from. She saw Octavia holding something in her hand that looked to be a injection gun. She also had a devious smile on her face, she waved. 

“Night night princess!” Octavia snickers. 

Clarke’s knees gave out. Griffin shit both hands out catching Clarke in an invisible hold. Raven moved in bending slightly at the knee to look into Clarke’s eyes. 

“Out like a light.” Raven said with a smile. 

“Raven start immediately, we don’t have time to waste! Octavia please call Bellamy and Echo have them meet us at the lab. I’ll be along soon.” Griffin asks. 

“Yes Highness!” Raven and Octavia state. 

Just then Griffins assistant walks in. “Your Highness the car is ready.” She says.

“Thank you Becca.” Griffin says. 

“Should we start without you?” Raven asks as Griffin lowers Clarke to the ground by lowering her hands. 

“No I won’t take long.” Griffin answers. 

“Do you need company?” Octavia asks knowing where she’s headed. 

“No I need to do this alone.” Griffin says. 

Griffin walks out of the prestigious home followed closely by five security goons and Becca. 

“She going to see her?” Raven asks Octavia. 

“She has to say goodbye Raven.” Octavia answers. 

“Does she? It’s not as though she was that great of a person, to not only her.” Raven explains. 

“It’s her choice Raven, all we can do is be here to fix what she broke.” Octavia responds.

“Yeah well her choice sucks!” Raven says as she begins to pick Clarke’s upper body. 

“Please keep that shit to yourself Raven, it’s her mother after all!” Octavia commands. 


	4. Update

Just a quick update, I have not given up on this story. I have chapters outlined ready to go but I’m also involved in the BLM movement. That has to take precedence people’s lives are at stake!! I promise if y’all can stick around for a bit I’ll make it up too you!!!! Much love to all!!!! Times are crazy and unsure for many right now, know we are here, we are one, we are love!!!! Read you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay the worlds kinda crazy right now. Hope everyone is safe and well! Hope all enjoy the chapter!

“Don’t be afraid” Lexa’s voice rang out in her consciousness. Clarke’s feelings were all over the place, the memory of that voice brings on an inner peace. It also elicits a chilling fear that grips Clarke, they were words last spoken by a dead person. Yet another loved one who has left her, life is cruelest when we feel love but loose it. 

Clarke can sense her consciousness coming back to her she blinks her eyes a few times adjusting to the light. As she moves her eyes around the room she takes in the sterile yet completely lived in and not without moments of color astatic.She also notes that she seems to be alone, in a bed, a vey large fur covered bed. 

Clarke closes her eyes and grabs hold of the furs, it’s fibers flowing through each finger. She takes in a breath and it’s then that she is pulled toward the calming scents of lavender, sandalwood, and pine. 

She’s been here, Clarke inhales deeply. 

“What am I missing?!” Clarke asks herself in a whisper as she opens her eyes. 

Clarke rolls her head to the right and looks out a large window into what can only be described as surreal. The colors of what appeared to be a city, colors she could never describe but left you speechless still. Then there was the movement, there are so many beings moving around. It made her feel so small and insignificant. 

Clarke rolls her head back to center, staring at the stark white ceiling. A single tear is all she allows to escape before she puts the wall back up. She understands that there is no time to let herself feel any of it right now. If she did it may be too much to bear, too much for one soul to carry on its own.She feared that would break her and she needed to be whole for Lexa, she wasn’t able to save her life once which was a mistake she would be damned too not make again! 

Clarke threw the covers off her body and hoisted herself out of the luxurious bed. Her clothing was folded on a chair off to the side, she briefly wondered who had undressed her, but that passed as her modesty had long gone. Clarke dressed and made her way to the door as she approached it automatically opened revealing Octavia, sulking next to Raven. 

“Say it!” Raven commands of Octavia. 

Octavia stands defiant with her lips firmly together glaring at Clarke. “Octavia, don’t be a jerk! Apologize!” Raven asks again.

Octavia clears her throat and speaks. “ I, am sorry.” She says to Clarke.

“Sorry for what exactly?” Clarke asks slightly confused. She recalls being injected with something by the hateful woman but not why.

“I may have, well sorta....” Octavia began to explain when Raven interrupted. 

“Because of her you’ve been out for day’s!” Raven snickered finding the situation comical. 

“Excuse me?!” Clarke wanted answers.

“Can we?” Octavia gestured, asking permission to enter. Clarke stepped out of the way to allow them entrance. 

The room was a bedroom but it was very large and had its own seating area. That’s the current position of the women right now. All three stood near the oversized couch. 

“Okay I’m listening.” Clarke said as she placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

Octavia took a breath preparing to explain herself while Raven sat on the couch enjoying the show. Octavia prides herself on her control and usually spot on intuition, but she was dead wrong this time. 

“I _may_ have gave you a bit too much of the drug that was used to prepare you for the transport. Causing you to go into a state of unconsciousness for three days.” Octavia explains. 

“You May have?” Clarke asks furious.

“I did.” Octavia answers truthfully.

Raven looks from Clarke to Octavia seeing the growing tension forming. She debates if she should step in before this gets out of control, but it also might be necessary for this to happen. Otherwise the two Alpha woman may always butt heads and there just isn’t time for that. 

“Okay girls you’re both pretty!” Raven says as she stands. 

“We really don’t have time for this, Clarke you are the unknown here, we are going to be skeptical. Octavia stop being such a douche! Okay we cool now?” Raven states as she walks to the door expecting the other two too follow. 

Both Clarke and Octavia stood speechless staring at Raven looking as though they had just been slapped. It’s hard to hear the truth when your mad. Clarke was the first to move, she took her hands out of her pockets and glared at Octavia before walking towards Raven. 

“Fuck you Raven!” Octavia said as she followed walking out of the room first. 

Raven followed with Clarke close behind. “ You wish sweetie.” Raven comments. 

Clarke snickers at the comment as she follows down the hallway. There was a double door at the end that like all other doors opened automatically upon their approach. They had entered the lab, this was surprising to Clarke as they just left what appeared to be a loft in the sky. 

“Highnesses personal room for late nights.” Raven explains at the look of confusion on Clarke’s face. “We thought you’d be more comfortable there after we extracted what we could.” She continued as Clarke continued to stare. 

“Right, well you finally broke her.” Echo chimed in from the back of the lab. She walked over to the women, chuckling along the way. 

“So what exactly was done to me and where?” Clarke demanded as she looked directly at Octavia. 

“I can answer that for her.” Echo said.

“Is there anyone else that’s going to pop up from my....whatever it was, mission!” Clarke says exhaustedly at the sight of Echo. 

“Most likely.” Bellemay says as he walks down from the upper level. 

Clarke puts her hand over her mouth at the sight of him. He always felt like home to her, her was family! Tears began to fall and she was at a loss for words. He was standing in front of her, not lying dead as he had been the last time she saw him. 

“Bell?!” Clarke whispered through tear stained fingers.

“Hi Clarke.” Bellamy greeted her warmly as he walked up to her placing a gentle touch to her shoulder. 

Clarke moves her hand away from her mouth drying her tears on the jacket she wears. She uses her other to reach up andconnect with Bellamys. Clarke gives his hand a small squeeze, they both smile. Echo looks from Clarke to Bellamy, she then clears her throat gaining his attention. 

Bellamy stepped away from Clarke coming to Echo’s side. “It’s good to see you awake Clarke.” He says.

“Am I?” Clarke deadpans.

Raven laughed. “ I really like this one!” 

“Clarke as you already know my name is Echo and this is Bellamy. What you don’t know is we are both chief officers for Aphylons research team.Clarke looked on unimpressed 

“ We are the ones responsible for...you.” Bellamy said suddenly. 

“Understood.” Clarke said not wanting to know anymore about her creation right now. 

“ Clarke while you were out we extracted your memories from mission 45672 or Earth. Now we need to interview you personally to try and make sense of things. Do you comply?” Echo stated very clinically. 

Clarke looked at each of her “friends” faces. What she saw was a need for answers, they were hurting at the loss of Lexa too. She hated feeling like she was being used but this was for Lexa. 

“I comply.” Clarke answered.

“Here’s where I come in. Why wouldn’t Lexa ever remind you of who you are? Why did she never tell you who she was? It just doesn’t make sense!” Octavia asks incredulously. 

All eyes were on Clarke, Octavia had very valid questions. Clarke unfortunately didn’t have any answers, yet. 

“I don’t know, but you saw what I’ve done. You’ve seen what I’m capable of, I won’t stop until we have answers.” Clarke said with conviction.

“We?” Raven asked.

“I was burned in this too, I want to know why!” Clarke said.

“ Well lets not waste time shall we.” Bellamy said as he gestured towards a sitting area to the right of the group. 

The group sat and talked for hours well into the evening about everything and anything trying to formulate a theory or come up with answers. There had to be a reason or reasons for Lexa not to mention the mission once. The only plausible explanation was that Lexa didn’t remember herself.

“She wouldn’t have let Clarke, clone or not go down with the ship like that.” Raven spoke up.

The others gave her their attention. “ Think about it guys, there’s no planet or scenario where Lexa would allow any Clarke to suffer. She loves her way too much! Hell I’d do the same and I’m not in love with her. Lexa had to be suffering from either the same memory loss the fading dark matter is causing. Or she had her data transfer fucked with too, or both!” Raven explains.

“It’s very plausible guys.” Echo said. 

“It does make sense, I mean why else would Lexa’s clone completely abandon the mission.” Bellamy added. 

“You said the fading dark matter was causing memory loss maybe it’s happening faster then you realize.” Clarke asked. 

“It seems so, we need to figure out the locations of the last vessels before it’s too late.” Echo answers. 

“Lincoln and Anya hit a dead end on where the earth vessel ended up.” Octavia added. 

“Probably with Ontari!” Raven states with venom. 

“It seems she’s a bitch here too!” Clarke added. 

Clarke had a thought that was bothering since hearing of Lexa prime’s kidnapping. She kept quiet out of fear and distrust, but she wasn’t so sure if maintaining silence was a good idea anymore. 

“Ontari killed innocent children on Earth, slaughtered them in their sleep. What makes you all think Lexa is still alive?” Clarke asks the group. 

“As evil as she is, she would never kill her sister!” Griffin said with conviction from the doorway.

It couldn’t be is all Clarke could think as she stared at Griffin as she approached the group. Lexa would have told her, they had conversations about Ontari, they talked about many things and never once did a sister come up. As if she could sense the confusion and mistrust in Clarke Griffin smiles knowing exactly what will clear it up for her.   
  


“She was number eight.” Griffin spoke answering Clarke’s unspoken question.   
  


At first Clarke was further confused then it hit her. The night her and Lexa made love, the tattoo, it all makes sense now. Why did she keep this from her, Clarke felt betrayed again. It was as if she was standing there again asking Lexa not to leave. But the longer she pondered the question of why she found she didn’t really care. Lexa had her reasons and they had just opened themselves to the other.   
  
Before Clarke could put much more thought into it Griffin spoke with a crack in her tone which caught Clarke’s attention. “We received a video message from the outlanders.”   
  


The group looked stunned.” They want me to turn over Aphylon in four days. If I don’t comply, they will kill her!” Griffin continues.   
  
“What happens if you turn over Aphylon?” Clarke asks.

“Their intention has always been to start the farming of dark matter again and too conquer other planets versus exploring them. That would mean possible extinctions, wars, incredible loss of life. It would be catastrophic. I....I Couldn’t...Its the loss versus the gain, I can’t justify.” Griffin struggled to get through explaining.   
  


They all understood what she couldn’t say out loud and what has been eating at her since the moment she found out Lexa had gone missing. That there was no way she could hand over Aphylon, there was a population of 100 billion life forms alone that called the planet home. Even though it was dying the planet had at least another thousand years in it, enough for her to find another for her people.   
  


Her people, it’s always been about the people, the life forms on Aphylon. She cares deeply for them sometimes at her own detriment. This was one time she wished to supreme being that she was just another being in the universe with no obligation to the planet. But she was not, she was the one that all looked to for salvation.   
  


Clarke stood from her seat and stride over to Griffin standing in front of the regal woman. Clarke looked into her soul seeing every ounce of exhaustion this fight has put in her. She sees what the future looks like and it’s chilling yet astonishing at the same time. Here is a woman with the weight of an entire planet on her and here she stands with her head high. She may be dying inside and her facade showing signs of wear, but otherwise together.   
  


“We are going to win this one! I don’t know about you but I’m fucking sick of loosing. At this point I have nothing to loose, point me in Ontari’s direction and I’ll get her back. I’m part of you right? What do you feel right now? Cause I guarantee I feel it ten times more. I’m just as angry, which should make Ontari very nervous!” Clarke stared with a devious smile.   
  


Griffin gave a smirk at Clarke’s impassioned speech an answered. “Okay, what do you need?”   
  


“How many clones can you make?” Clarke asks.   
  


Griffin crosses her arms and tilts her head slightly looking perplexed. “ Why may I ask?”   
  


“Im gonna need some diversions.” Clarke answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming on this Journey!!! All characters borrowed, not owned.


End file.
